Injustice 2: Fighter Pack Story DLC
The Fighter Pack Story is a DLC Story Mode in Injustice 2. Set after the Heroic Ending in Injustice 2 and inspired in the events of Justice League: Rings of the Force, the story takes place in both the Prime Earth and the One Earth Realities and also features the DLC characters as playable in the story. The Gameplay of this story is similar to the original one; players battle random foes while following the story line. There are also some chapters on which players can choose one of the two featured fighters featured and also features multiple cutscenes and endings depending on player's choice. Story Premise The Prime Earth Justice League and their new allies (including Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Blaze) ally themselves with the Insurgency to overcome the catastrophic threat of Infinite, who is corrupting the remaining members of the alternate Superman's Regime and Grodd's Society and affecting Time and Space in an attempt to rule the multiverse. Characters Featured Heroes * Freedom Fighters ** Blaze the Cat ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Silver the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog (flashback and main story) * Prime Earth Justice League (flashback and main story) ** Guy Gardner ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (also a member of the Blue Lantern Corps) * One Earth Insurgency / Circle of Trust ** Atom II / Ryan Choi ** Aya (flashback and main story) *** Carol Ferris (flashback and main story) ** Blue Falcon / Radley Crowne ** Godspeed / August Hart ** Starfire / Koriand'r ** Sub-Zero ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Wildcat / Theodore "Ted" Grant * Duck Dodgers / Daffy Duck Supporting Characters * Princess Elise the Third * Chris Thorndyke * Miles "Tails" Prower (flashback and main story) * Lois Lane (flashback and main story) * Oracle / Barbara Gordon (flashback and main story) * Prime Earth Justice League (flashback and main story) ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Blue Beetle / Jaimie Reyes ** Cyborg / Victor Stone ** Doctor Fate / Kent Nelson ** Firestorm / Jason Rusch *** Martin Stein ** Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen ** Green Lantern Corps *** Hal Jordan *** John Stewart ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Shazam / Billy Batson (flashback only) ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira * G.U.N. ** Commander Abraham Tower ** Unnamed Soldiers * Prime Earth Terra / Tara Markov * One Earth Insurgency / Circle of Trust ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Black Canary / Dinah Lance ** Blue Beetle / Jaimie Reyes ** Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan (Yellow Lantern as a illusion only) ** Firestorm / Jason Rusch *** Martin Stein ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel ** Hellboy / Anung un Rama ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El * June Moone (One Earth) Featured Villains * Infinite (flashback and main story) (shadowed in flashback) ** Brainiac (One Earth) (flashback and illusion only) ** Dark Archer (as a illusion) ** Joker (One Earth) (as a illusion only) ** Metal Sonic (as a illusion only) ** Silver Banshee (as a illusion only) * Dr. Eggman * Prime Earth Society (flashback and main story) ** Bane ** Black Adam / Teth-Adam (flashback only) ** Black Manta (flashback only) ** Cheetah / Barbara Ann Miverna ** Captain Cold / Leonard Snart ** Grid (flashback only) (death) ** Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel (removed from team) ** Joker (removed from team) ** Lex Luthor ** Sinestro (flashback only) * One Earth Society ** Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva ** Reverse Flash / Eobard Thawne ** Queen Bee ** Supergirl (leaves team and Red Lantern Corps) * One Earth Regime ** Black Adam / Teth-Adam ** Cyborg / Victor Stone ** Nightwing / Damian Wayne ** Riddler / Edward Nigma ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira * Atrocitus * Black Manta (One Earth) * Enchantress (One Earth) (Death) * Martian Empire ** Instant Martians **Martian Centurion Robots ** Martian Commander X-2 / Marvin the Martian *** Commander K-9 / K-9 ** Queen Tyr'ahnee Other Characters * Beast Boy (One Earth Reality) (appears as a corpse, illusion or vision) * Raiden * Atom I / Ray Palmer * Vicki Vale * Lara Lane-Kent * Lana Lang (mentioned only) * Jimmy Olsen (mentioned only) * Jessica Cruz (flashback only) Stages * Soleanna ** Castle Garden ** Coliseum * Babylon Garden ** Treasure Doorway ** Bridge * Crisis City * Oa Green Lantern HQ * Prime Earth Metropolis ** Superman Memorial Street ** Daily Planet Rooftop * Zamaron ** Garden ** Throne Room * Galactic Protectorate HQ * Star City ** Center ** Airport * S.T.A.R. Labs * Eggman's Fortress ** Robot Field ** Phantom Ruby Research Lab * Phantom Zone Fortress Plot See also the transcript Six months after the Justice League aided the Insurgency overthrow the Regime, Superman and Batman were leading the Justice League to an assault on a facility held by Lex Luthor, who was planning to create a new incarnation of the Society by recruiting villains from other dimensions (including the One Earth Regime members) using an Inter-dimensional Teleportation Machine built with Cadmus technology and an unknown alien artifact. Right after the duo defeated Luthor's closest followers (Black Manta, Black Adam and Bane) as well as Luthor's android bodyguard Grid, the machine malfunctioned and merged the galaxy's Sun with the one of another dimension. But instead of a parallel reality of the Justice League's universe, it was in fact the universe of Sonic the Hedgehog and his fellow Freedom Fighters due to the source of Luthor's machine being an prototype of the Chaos Emeralds. Luthor was displeased that his plan backfired when he inadvertently gave the League new allies instead of new foes, but was sure that Sonic's allies had enemies as well. A mysterious dark figure was shown watching everything in the shadows with an mysterious artifact glowing in his chest. Six months later, the Justice League members have formed a new alliance with the Freedom Fighters in defending their worlds from new potential threats while contending with Luthor's allies and Dr. Eggman's forces. One day, the League and the Freedom Fighters work together to stop the Society and Eggman's robotic forces from attempting to destroy Metropolis with the Joker's Nuke. While his friends and the League keep the villains occupied, Sonic rushes in to find the bomb and sabotage it. Just as Sonic succeeds, he gets into a fight with the villains who were hired to guard the bomb (Captain Cold and Poison Ivy) and defeats them. Just as the Joker attempts to kill Ivy for her failure (just like he tried to do to the Insurgency's Harley Quinn before), Sonic intervenes and defeats the Joker as well before breaking the villain's teeth with a single kick. Just as Sonic continues taunting the Joker, Harley Quinn attempts to shoot him, but Sonic dodges and scolds her for her will to defend the Joker's actions no matter what he does to her or anyone she loves, which demoralizes Harley when a distraught Ivy ends her friendship with her because of the Joker. The Justice League and the Freedom Fighters manage to complete their mission and save the day after Sonic defeats Gorilla Grodd as well and Tails defuses the bomb. As the heroes take Luthor, Eggman and their accomplices to jail, however, the heroes are confronted by Infinite, who arrives in their dimension and abducts the villains one by one with his powers and disappears. Through the trackers they implanted in some of the Society members, Cyborg and Tails track Infinite down and discover that he has transported the villains to other dimensions. The League is visited in their world by the members of the One Earth Insurgency, whose world was also invaded by Infinite, who plans to merge multiple universes into one another and slowly destroy them. As the Leaguers, Freedom Fighters and Insurgents split up to find answers about the situation, Blaze and Insurgency Starfire head to an alternate reality of Crisis City, where they both sense a disturbance in light. After defeating the villains sent by Infinite after them, they discover that Infinite plans to corrupt their realities' Suns with the source of his powers, the Phantom Ruby, and alerts the Alliance about it. While escaping a squadron of Martians sent after him, Duck Dodgers is warped to the One Earth, where he causes a war against himself and the Green and Red Lantern Corps, although he does get help from Doctor Fate on returning to his reality. While Blue Beetle and Firestorm cooperate with Tails in studying the weaknesses of Infinite's Phantom Ruby, Wildcat and Blue Falcon are assigned by the heroes to spy on Infinite's forces. Along the way, they get to battle the Riddler, the Enchantress, Grodd and Queen Bee, who are all involved with Infinite's plan to bring about Chaos in the multiverse. The two are nearly killed by the Enchantress' trap until they are saved by Aya, who proceeds to collect data containing information about Infinite's plans after defeating some of the villains who were brainwashed by the Phantom Ruby. After succeeding on a mission Batman sent him for, Godspeed ends up having a clash with Hellboy and Reverse Flash. Just as the latter properly taunts him over his deep hatred for the Flash, Godspeed attempts to travel in time to the period when Flash was still a member of the Regime and kill him there, but is delayed by Infinite from attempting to indirectly undo his plans before they begin. Right after Terra saves the Insurgency's Black Canary and Green Arrow, who were kept prisoners of Infinite's forces to become Phantom Ruby spawns, and overcomes rage after a clash with an illusion of the deceased Joker and Atrocitus (who was planning to make her a Red Lantern), the heroes discover that Infinite can create illusions and virtual reality replicas of heroes and villains with the Phantom Ruby. Batman assigns Shadow and Silver to find the pieces they need for a weapon which can destroy the Ruby and render Infinite vulnerable. The two hedgehogs succeed after defeating Grodd and Phantom Ruby replicas of Superman, Sonic and Brainiac. Tails uses the pieces to build the device in S.T.A.R. Labs. Infinite sends an army of Phantom Ruby replicas to attack the world and a battle issues. After Star Sapphire and Stargirl manage to weaken the replicas' entrances and separate Enchantress from her host June Moone, Superman, empowered by the light of the Blue Lantern Corps, races his way through Infinite's fortress, which is being held in the Phantom Zone. After defeating an alternate Supergirl (who is a member of the Red Lantern Corps), his counterpart (who was still imprisoned in the Phantom Zone after his latest defeat by Batman's hands) and a Phantom Ruby replica of Brainiac, Superman finally faces Infinite. After a fierce battle, Superman holds Infinite down long enough for Tails and Atom to fire the Anti-Phantom Cannon and destroy the Ruby, ending Infinite's threat once and for all. As the Society members (from both Prime and One Earth respectively) and the Regime members are sent back to prison without any memories of the incident, a powerless Infinite is taken by Hal Jordan and John Stewart to the Guardians of Oa to stand trial, Moone is given medical attention and the Prime Earth and One Earth groups return to their respective realities. Before leaving to his reality, Superman shares a moment with the Insurgency's Supergirl, who is still in shock with her cousin's past tyranny, and comforts her, prompting her to form her reality's Blue Lantern Corps as their Grandmaster like Superman did, much to Clark's pleasure. In a post-credit scene, Hellboy is relaxing in a beach of Soleanna until he is approached by Raiden, who enlists his help with another threat which is coming. Chapters and Battles Prologue: Worlds Collide (Superman (Prime Earth) and Batman (Prime Earth)) Battles * Battle 1: vs. Black Manta (Prime Earth) * Battle 2: vs. Bane (Prime Earth) * Battle 3: vs. Black Adam (Prime Earth) * Battle 4: vs. Grid (Prime Earth) Story Six months before the story's main events, Superman and Batman worked together to stop Luthor's plan to recruit villains from other dimensions as new members of the Society while they also battle Black Manta, Bane, Black Adam and Grid. Chapter 1: Knight of Soleanna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Battles * Battle 1: vs. Captain Cold (Prime Earth) * Battle 2: vs. Poison Ivy (Prime Earth) * Battle 3: vs. Joker (Prime Earth) * Battle 4: vs. Gorilla Grodd (Prime Earth) Story The Justice League members work alongside Sonic and the Freedom Fighters to stop Lex Luthor's Society and Dr. Eggman's group, the Injustice Tyrants, from attempting to destroy Metropolis with the Joker's Nuke. While his friends and the League keep the villains occupied, Sonic rushes to find the bomb and sabotage it while contending with the villains assigned to secure the bomb as well as the Joker and Gorilla Grodd. Chapter 2: Princesses of Light (Starfire (Insurgency) and Blaze the Cat) Battles * Battle 1: vs. Cheetah (One Earth Society) * Battle 2: vs. Cyborg (One Earth Regime) * Battle 3: vs. Wonder Woman (One Earth Regime) * Battle 4: vs. Queen Bee Story Following Infinite's abduction of villains on their world, the Justice League forms an alliance with the One Earth Insurgency when they reveal that Infinite plans to merge multiple universes into one another and slowly destroy them. Looking for answers about the issuing chaos, Starfire and Blaze the Cat venture in Crisis City to find clues about the mysterious dark power which Infinite holds. But the mission will prove difficult for the two princesses when Infinite's forces are sent after them. Chapter 3: A Dodgers' Story (Duck Dodgers) Battles * Battle 1: vs. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (One Earth) * Battle 2: vs. Martian Commander X-2 * Battle 3: vs. Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps) * Battle 4: vs. Atrocitus (One Earth) Story While escaping a squadron of Martians sent after him, Dodgers is warped to the One Earth, where he causes a war against himself and the Green and Red Lantern Corps. Chapter 4: The Cat and the Falcon (Wildcat and Blue Falcon) Battles * Battle 1: vs. the Riddler (One Earth Regime) * Battle 2: vs. the Enchantress (One Earth Reality) * Battle 3: vs. Gorilla Grodd (Prime Earth) * Battle 4: vs. Queen Bee (One Earth Society) Story While Blue Beetle and Firestorm cooperate with Tails in studying the weaknesses of Infinite's Phantom Ruby, Wildcat and Blue Falcon are assigned by the heroes to spy on Infinite's forces. Along the way, they get to battle the Riddler, the Enchantress, Grodd and Queen Bee, who are all involved with Infinite's plan to bring about Chaos in the multiverse. Chapter 5: The Guardians' Angel (Aya) Battles * Battle 1: vs. Brainiac (flashback) * Battle 2: vs. Poison Ivy (One Earth Society) * Battle 3: vs. Black Adam (Regime) * Battle 4: vs. Harley Quinn (One Earth Insurgency) Story Aya joins the Insurgency in the effort of helping them defeat Infinite by collecting data containing his future plans and more secrets about the Phantom Ruby. And most of the Insurgents, including the reformed Hal Jordan, and the displaced heroes develop great trust in her... except for one... Chapter 6: Guy's Stand (Guy Gardner) Battles * Battle 1: vs. Duck Dodgers * Battle 2: vs. Alternate Guy Gardner (Red Lantern Corps) * Battle 3: vs. Marvin the Martian * Battle 4: vs. Metal Beast Boy (Non Playable Boss) Story While in a mission, Guy Gardner encounters Dodgers, who has major news that Martians are deciding to work with Infinite. In retaliation, Gardner after fighting Dodgers, must now team up with him to stop the Martians as well as an alternate Red Lantern version of himself and the corpse of Beast Boy, which was reanimated as an killing machine built with Brainiac's technology and Phantom Ruby energy. Chapter 7: Godspeed Against Time (Godspeed) Battles * Battle 1: vs. Hellboy * Battle 2: vs. Reverse Flash (One Earth Society) * Battle 3: vs. The Flash (One Earth Regime) * Battle 4: vs. Infinite Story Godspeed gets sent by Batman to a mysterious place after encountering Hellboy and the Reverse Flash, gets sent back in time when Flash worked for the Regime and later encounters Infinite. Chapter 8: Lost Heart (Terra) Battles * Battle 1: vs. Harley Quinn (One Earth Insurgency) * Battle 2: vs. Poison Ivy (One Earth Society) * Battle 3: vs. Joker (Phantom Ruby illusion) * Battle 4: vs. Atrocitus (One Earth Reality) Story After hearing that Black Canary and Green Arrow were abducted by Infinite to be turned into subjects to the Phantom Ruby's dark power, Terra volunteers to go on a solo mission to rescue them. But when the Insurgency's Harley Quinn also decides to do the same in her own, things will also get complicated... and tense. It may get even worse when Terra's overwhelming rage slowly attracts Atrocitus. Chapter 9: The Once and the Future Hedgehogs (Shadow and Silver) Battles * Battle 1: vs. Superman (Phantom Ruby illusion) * Battle 2: vs. Sonic the Hedgehog (Phantom Ruby illusion) * Battle 3: vs. Brainiac (One Earth Society) (Phantom Ruby illusion) * Battle 4: vs. Gorilla Grodd (Prime Earth Society) Story Learning of the Phantom Ruby's power to create replicas of living beings, Batman assigns Shadow and Silver to find the pieces they need for a weapon which can destroy the Ruby and render Infinite vulnerable. The only hindrance in their way is Gorilla Grodd, who is assigned by Infinite to kill the two hedgehogs with Phantom Ruby replicas of Superman, Sonic and Brainiac... Chapter 10: Small Time Warriors (Atom II and Sub-Zero) Battles * Battle 1: vs. Nightwing (Damian Wayne) * Battle 2: vs. Cyborg (Regime) * Battle 3: vs. Black Adam (Regime) * Battle 4: vs. Wonder Woman (Regime) Story Atom and Tails work to finish the basic preparations of the Anti-Phantom weapon with the pieces gathered by Shadow and Silver in S.T.A.R. Labs. While he helps Tails build the device, Atom also teams up with Sub-Zero to escort and protect him while battling against Nightwing, Cyborg, Black Adam and Wonder Woman, who were sent by Infinite to stop them in exchange of his help freeing Superman from the Phantom Zone and restoring the Regime. Chapter 11: United by the Light of Love (Star Sapphire and Stargirl) Battles * Battle 1: vs. Yellow Lantern (Phantom Ruby replica) * Battle 2: vs. Black Manta (One Earth Reality) * Battle 3: vs. Cheetah (Prime Earth Society) * Battle 4: vs. Enchantress (One Earth Reality) Story The Justice League and the Insurgency battle against Infinite's forces while keeping them away from S.T.A.R. Labs and the Metropolis citizens, whom Infinite plans to turn into Phantom Ruby spawns for his army. Star Sapphire and Stargirl work their way to reduce the entrances of the Phantom Ruby replicas in Earth while contending with a Phantom Ruby replica of Hal Jordan as a Yellow Lantern as well as Black Manta, Cheetah and the Enchantress. Chapter 12: All You Need is Hope (Superman) Battles * Battle 1: vs. Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps) * Battle 2: vs. Superman (One Earth Regime) * Battle 3: vs. Brainiac (Phantom Ruby replica) * Battle 4: vs. Infinite (Final Boss) Story The Anti-Phantom Cannon is ready, but the Justice League and the Insurgency must still work their way to get close to Infinite in the Phantom Zone to end this threat. Empowered by the Light of the Blue Lantern Corps, Prime Earth Superman escorts Atom and Tails while he battles against the Red Lantern version of Supergirl as well as his One Earth counterpart and the Phantom Ruby replica of Brainiac while preparing for the final showdown against Infinite. Voice Cast * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El, Regime Superman * Michael Rosenbaum as Sonic the Hedgehog * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne, Insurgency Batman * Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman / Diana, Regime Wonder Woman * Jennifer Hale as Blaze the Cat, Lois Lane * Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise, Jessica Cruz * Laura Bailey as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers, Insurgency Supergirl, Red Lantern Supergirl * Taliesin Jaffe as Flash / Barry Allen, Insurgency Flash * Josh Keaton as Prime Earth Green Lantern / Hal Jordan, Ray Palmer * Olivia d'Abo as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris, One Earth Carol Ferris * Phil LaMarr as Shadow the Hedgehog, John Stewart * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Tara Strong as Miles "Tails" Prower, Lana Lang, Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel, Insurgency Harley Quinn * Grey DeLisle as Aya / One Earth Carol Ferris * Scott Menville as Silver the Hedgehog * Kari Wahlgren as Starfire * Khary Payton as Cyborg / Victor Stone, Regime Cyborg, Grid * Hynden Walch as Amy Rose * Ali Hillis as Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen, Insurgency Green Arrow * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary / Dinah Lance, Insurgency Black Canary * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Jeff Bergman as Duck Dodgers / Daffy Duck * Troy Baker as Wildcat / Theodore "Ted" Grant, Blue Falcon / Radley Crowne * Michael-Leon Wooley as Hellboy * Steve Blum as Insurgency Green Lantern, Sub-Zero * Nolan North as Guy Gardner * Adrian Pasdar as August Hart / Godspeed * Scott Porter as Chris Thorndyke, Regime Nightwing / Damian Wayne, Shazam * Fred Tatasciore as Bane, Professor Martin Stein, G.U.N. Commander * Liam O'Brien as Infinite, Reverse-Flash, One-Earth Reverse-Flash * E.G. Daily as Queen Bee * J. K. Simmons as Dr. Eggman * Mark Rolston as Lex Luthor * Jeffrey Combs as Brainiac * Eric Bauza as Martian Commander X-2 / Marvin the Martian, G.U.N. Soldiers * Frank Welker as Commander K-9 / K-9, Instant Martians * Tia Carrere as Queen Tyr'ahnee * Michael Dorn as Martian Centurion Robots * as Gorilla Grodd * Erica Luttrell as Cheetah, Enchantress / June Moone * C. Thomas Howell as Captain Cold / Leonard Snart * Ike Amadi as Atrocitus * Wally Wingert as the Riddler / Edward Nigma * Richard Epcar as Joker, One Earth Joker, Raiden, Guardians of the Universe * Joey Naber as Black Adam, Regime Black Adam Category:Injustice Category:Video game sequels Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:DLC Category:Iago PUC's ideas